Letters
by capitolexpectations
Summary: AU. Set in London during WW2, 1939. After the death of Katniss' best friend Gale, she is left depressed until the local Bakers son comes into her life. A friendship is formed, which eventually leads to romance. Everything is threatened when Peeta is forced to join the British army, leaving the only way for them to communicate is through letters.
1. Chapter 1

_Katniss, wake up! Katniss! The sirens are blaring!_

I opened my eyes reluctantly, then when my sleepy brain processed what Prim was saying I jumped out of the small bed we share. I grab her hand then walk across to our mother's bed. "Mum, wake up, there's an attack, we've got to go."

Her eyes flicker open and she simply nods, "Take your sister over to Gale's." is all she says before she lays back down on her bed.

"Mum, what are you doing? You can't stay here!" I grab her arm and try to pull her up.

"Katniss, take your sister and go! I want to stay!"

"Mummy, please, I need you, I'm scared." Prim begs, tears starting to run down her face.

"Prim, get her other arm." I order, slowly pulling our mother to her feet.

It takes us around three minutes to get her down the street, a dangerous amount of time under the circumstances. I kept my eyes on the ground, avoiding piles of bricks or other things that could cause us to fall.

"Katniss..." Prim calls, her voice trembling.

I look up and feel the blood drain from my face. Where Gale's house used to stand is now a pile of bricks and rubble.

"No." I whisper, starting towards the house. "Gale? Gale!" I begin to run. "Prim, stay with mum!"

"No Katniss! It isn't safe!" Prim yells. She tries to follow me but mum grips onto her, finally coming to her senses.

I am in the rubble, my hands frantically searching for any sign of life. I call on him, desperately wanting to hear him yell back at me in his familiar voice. Faintly I can hear Prim calling for me, I cannot see her anymore, and I am in the centre of the rubble, surrounded by mountains of bricks. Household objects fly around in the sky, taunting me. The alarms are still sounding around me, and a voice in my head is telling me that I have to leave and protect Prim, but I cannot stop searching. It's not like we have anywhere to go anyway. Not having any money or equipment to build our own shelter, every bomb raid we would go stay overnight in Gale's families tiny shelter with his mother and siblings.

There house must have been hit almost immediately after the raid started for them not to get to the shelter in time. Their neighbour's house is also destroyed. My hands have begun to bleed from raking in the rubble, and the knees of my trousers are ripped. Suddenly I feel strong arms around me, lifting me from the mess. Dust clouds my eyes and I cannot see who is carrying me. I fight weakly, trying to get them to put me down but I am too weak, I have not eaten in too days. I hear Prim talking and a door opening. I notice that the sirens have stopped, it must be over. I am laid down on some sheets and I open my eyes wearily. A piercing pair of blue eyes are looking back at me.

"Katniss, are you okay? Can you hear me?" It is Peeta Mellark, the baker's son.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katniss? Can you hear me?" he repeated.

I nod numbly. "Gale is..." I mumble.

Pain fills his eyes. "I'm so sorry Katniss."

I sit upright and look around the room. Peeta is standing above me and Prim is sitting beside me on the bed. Tears are silently falling down her face.

"Hey little duck." I murmur stroking her hair, she sniffs and snuggles into me.

"Do you think everyone was in the house?" she asks. "Even Rory?"

I bite my lip, not knowing what to say. Rory and Prim had been best friends for as long as I can remember, Gale used to always tease them about how they were sure to get married one day. "I'm sorry Prim." is all I can say.

"I can go check on my way home if you want." Peeta offers.

Prim smiles gratefully, although we all know it's no use.

"Why are you here?" I ask Peeta, sounding more rude than I had intended. His presence bemused me, I had never spoken to him, he was from the wealthier part of town.

"Um, I heard Prim screaming so I came to find out what was going on, that's how this happened." he gestures to a bruise forming around his eye. "My mum told me not to go but I knew if Prim was upset something had probably happened to you so, um she hit me." he flushes and desperately avoids eye contact.

"Oh." is all I can say. "Thanks."

He hovers awkwardly at the end of the bed then clears his throat. "So I suppose I should go...I am really sorry about Gale, Katniss."

I nod thanks, then lie back on the bed. Prim stands up and walks Peeta out. When she comes back she snuggles into my side and whispers, "he likes you, you know."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, not really in the mood to talk.

"Peeta Mellark. You should have seen his face when I told him you had went into the mess."

I don't reply. To think of something as trivial as boyfriends after what had just happened was ridiculous.

"Go to sleep Prim." is all I say.

The next morning I sneak out of the house. Prim is still asleep and mum didn't come home last night. After each raid she would go to the church hall and help the wounded. I couldn't help feel bitter that she cared more about those people than me and Prim.

I walk the long way, not wanting to have to walk past the remains of Gale's house. When I finally reach our meadow I sink into the grass. Only Gale and I knew about the meadow, it wasn't far from the town but the weeds and unruly trees surrounding hit it from view. I lay down, and breathe in the fresh air. I shut my eyes, picturing the last time I had lay there with Gale.

"We could do it you know, run away."

I rolled my eyes, this again. "How are we going to be able to run away? I could never leave Prim and I know you couldn't leave your family." I say.

"We could take them with us! Come on Catnip! How can you want to stay here? Air raids every night, people the same age as us getting sent to die! What kind of life is this? Its a miracle I haven't been drafted yet!" Gale exclaims.

"Gale, we have no money, we don't know anyone in the countryside, it's pointless." I groan.

We had the same conversation everyday. How I wish I had agreed.

"Katniss?" a voice breaks through my reminiscing. I sit upright, annoyed to be interrupted.

When I see Peeta standing at the side of the meadow watching me intently I can't help but flush, remembering what Prim said. "Are you stalking me?" I ask.

"What? No! Um..well kind of...yeah." He looks down, looking suitably ashamed. "I saw you leave your house, i was worried about you so well...here I am."

I roll my eyes, although he meant well I didn't like him being in our meadow. I couldn't help wonder what Gale would think.

"So can I sit down?" Peeta asks, walking towards me apprehensively.

"Fine." I say, not wanting to be rude, afterall he had helpede yesterday.

He flings himself down on the ground looking like a happy puppy.

"What are you so pleased about?" I ask, glaring at him.

"I'm finally getting to talk to you." he replies simply.

I frown, I have no idea what to say. I had never really paid any attention to him before. My friend Madge often commented on his good looks and muscles though. I looked him over. He was rather handsome, his blonde hair glistening in the sun, and his eyes shining brightly. Yes, he was rather beautiful.

I jump as he clears his throat. I blush furiously, knowing I have been caught. When I dare to look at him again he has a massive grin on his face and his eyes are shining even more brightly than before.

"You look so beautiful lying here."

I have no idea how to respond to the compliment, I had never saw myself as pretty, let alone beautiful. "Gale always says this is the only place I ever smile." I finally mumble.

"That's not true." Peeta says. "You always look so happy when you're with Prim, and the day my father gave you and Prim a left over cheese bun to share, when you first tasted it I've never saw anyone look so ecstatic." He laughs.

I blush. "I love Prim so much, and that was the first cheese bun I had ever tasted, normally we can't afford them." I lie back down on the grass, Peeta does the same beside me.

"I promise I'll make you as many cheese buns as you want Katniss." he says, his eyes staring intently into my eyes.

I bite my lip as an unusual feeling flows through my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****_thank you to everyone who has followed/reviewed, it really means a lot to me! I realise this chapter is quite fast moving and Katniss is quite OOC at the end, but the real excitement will happen soon. Enjoy! _**

We lay in the meadow for hours. Peeta tells me a funny story about the bakery and I tell him about Prim's goat. He seems fascinated by my life and encourages me to tell him more about myself.

"There's not much to tell." I say. "I go to school, look after Prim and come here. What about you?"

"I just go to school and work in the bakery, although we've not been getting much business lately because of the war." Peeta explains.

"Have your brothers been sent to fight?" I ask gently.

"Reece left last week and Andrew is going soon too. Mum is devastated, less people for her to order around and do her work." Peeta shakes his head. "What are you and Prim going to do? It isn't safe here anymore, will you evacuate?"

"We don't have anywhere to go. And I refuse to let Prim go live with strangers, away from me. Will you?"

Peeta snorts. "There's no way my mum will allow that. My Uncle has a big house in the country, he wrote mum and said I could go stay with him, she was furious at the thought."

"Doesn't she want to make sure you'll be safe?" I ask, already knowing the answer. There were times when the whole neighbourhood could hear Mrs Mellark shouting from inside their home.

"Care? The only thing my mother cares about is the bakery and her reputation."

"At least your mother cares about something." I mutter bitterly.

"You didn't see her yesterday when you vanished in the rubble, she looked terrified." Peeta says softly. "I think she cares for you and Prim very much.

I don't say anything and we sit in silence for a couple of minutes. Peeta pulls out a rusty old pocket watch and checks the time, then jumps to his feet. "I'm sorry, Katniss, I have to go, I'm late for the evening shift. Want me to walk you home?"

I nod and stand. "Please, Prim will be worried."

Again, we walk the long way home and when we reach my doorway Peeta kisses my cheek. "I had a great time today. Thank you for letting me sit in the meadow with you."

I blush and shrug. "No problem, thank you for...distracting me."

"I'm glad to do anything for you Katniss." he says. "Goodnight."

Things get better in the next couple of weeks. The debris where Gale's house fell was cleared away, there were less and less bomb raids and I found myself becoming good friends with Peeta Mellark.

For a couple of hours each day we would lie together in the meadow, getting to know small things about each other and talking about our futures. Sometimes Peeta brings a sketch pad, but he never shows me what he's drawing. Prim occasionally joins us, she loves Peeta. She makes jokes about Peeta being her brother in law which make me blush and Peeta howl with laughter. And as promised, everyday Peeta brings me a bag of cheese buns.

Everything is going great, and I begin to realise I have stronger feelings for Peeta than I thought. "Do you think he feels the same?" I whisper to Prim in bed one night.

I can see her beam even in the darkness. "He obviously loves you! Tell him how you feel tomorrow!"

I cannot sleep that night, worrying that I had misread signs and Peeta will laugh at me. The next morning Prim orders me to bathe and wash my hair, even mum helps, laying a pretty dress from her childhood out for me and braiding my hair. "You really are beautiful, Katniss dear." she whispers.

The plan is for Prim to go to the bakery and ask Peea to meet me in the meadow, she returns faster than I expected, beaming. "Before I could say anything, he told me I was to tell you to meet him in the meadow as soon as possible!" she pants, out of breath. "Go now!"

I leave then when I reach the gate I look back doubtfully. Prim sticks her thumbs up and mum smiles encouragingly. I take a deep breath and walk the short way to the meadow. Peeta is look already standing, looking agitated.

"Peeta I-" I begin to say but he interrupts me.

"Katniss, I have to tell you something."

I bite my lip, trying to stop the smile from appearing on my face. He reaches into his pocket and I can't help but gasp. He was going to propose!

"Katniss, I got a letter this morning. From the army. I've been selected to join. I have to leave tonight, I don't want to leave you but I've no choice in the matter."

"What?" I gasp. "But there hasn't been an air raid in three days, things are getting better!"

Peeta shakes his head mournfully, "It's building up to a big attack. London isn't safe Katniss."

"But I don't have anywhere to go." I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

Peeta pulls a sheet of paper from his pocket and forces it into my hand. "This is my uncles address, I want you to go live with him. I already wrote him, he says it's fine. Take your mum and Prim, please just go. So I know you're safe." Tears begin to fall down Peeta's face. "Please, Katniss."

We hear a large horn blaring from the village. "That's the coach for the new soldiers." Peeta says fearfully. "I've got to go. Please, Katniss, go to my uncles." he pulls more paper from his pocket, and hands it to me. "Leave as soon as you can."

The horn blares again.

"Oh Peeta," I finally choke out. "I don't want you to go." I fling my arms around him and hug him tightly, surprising both of us.

"I know, Katniss." he whispers into my neck. Her pulls away from me and starts to leave. "Promise you'll write me Katniss?"

I nod and watch him leave. "Everyday."

I fall down on the grass and cry. Dad, Mum, Gale and now Peeta, I couldn't bear to lose anyone else. I lie for what seems like hours and sobs. Eventually sorts arms pull me up. "We saw Peeta leaving in the coach, I'm sorry honey." It is mum. She keeps her arm around me and walks me home. She tucks me into my bed, and smooths back some stray strands of hair. "Don't give up on him Katniss, I don't want you ending up alone like me." I think I hear her whisper before I am pulled into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey everyone!_ _Thank you so much fir yourkind reviews/follows, im sorry if I made you cry last chapter! An anon commented that no one was actually drafted during WW2, it isn't really essential to the storyline as the fic is about Peeta and Katniss' relationship, not the war, but thank you for pointing it out and I'm sorry if this has annoyed anyone! _I'm_ afraid this chapter isn't very long as it is just a filler, but I'll make it up to you with a super long next chapter, which I'll try upload either tonight or tomorrow.. Enjoy!_

"Katniss, I'm scared." Prim whispers to me as the train pulls into the station,  
"Don't be Prim, this will be great fun. Just think of all the new friends you'll make!" We can both tell I'm lying. When I returned home from the meadow mum found the train tickets Peeta had given me and the next morning our bags were packed. She demanded we go, but refused to come with us.  
I pick up our small suitcase and grab Prim's hand as we leave the carriage. The small train station is empty.  
"Peeta did say on his note that someone would be coming to get us, didn't he?" Prim asks, looking around.  
"Yes, perhaps they got the times muddled up." I lead Prim over to a small bench, "Let's wait here."  
We sit and after thirty minutes, I am beginning to think someone has forgotten about us.  
"Katniss, look!" Prim says, pointing to a small car travelling down the road towards us. "Do you think that's them?"  
"Perhaps."  
The car stops and a ridiculous looking woman wearing a tight pink dress and a matching wig gets out. "You must be Katniss and Primrose!" she trills.  
I nod. Peeta didn't say his uncle had a wife.  
"I'm Effie Trinket, I run the household." she tells us proudly. "Now come along dears, into the car."  
I have only seen a couple of cars belonging to the very rich families in the town, Madge's father owned one, but I had never ridden in one before.  
"Thank you for collecting us and letting us stay." Prim says, smiling at Ms Trinket.  
"Oh not at all dear! Peeta is a lovely boy, such a waste he has been sent to fight." she tuts.  
Prim squeezes my hand comfortingly and we spend the rest of the journey in silence.

I can't help but gasp when I see the large house we would be staying in. "Come along now!" Effie claps. "It is going to be a big, big day!"  
She leads us into the house and leaves us standing in the entrance hall while she goes and finds Peeta's uncle.  
"What do you think?" Prim whispers.  
I shrug. "Woman seems crazy, but it is a nice house."  
We hear footsteps and voices arguing, then we see Effie and Peeta's uncle come into view.  
He is a scruffy looking man, dressed in pajama bottoms, a dirty looking vest and an old house robe.  
I clear my throat then walk forward with my hand out. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, thank you for your kind hospitality and allowing us to stay with you."  
He snorts. "I had no choice, you're little boyfriend must have sent me at least a dozen letters begging me to let you stay."  
I blush when I realise he is talking about Peeta.  
"Now, now Haymitch, don't be rude." Effie laughs awkwardly.  
"This is my sister Primrose." I continue.  
"But you can call me Prim." She steps forward and smiles at Haymitch shyly.  
"You look just like your mother." Haymitch says to Prim.  
"How do you know our mother?" I ask suspiciously.  
"I used to live in the city, used to court one of your mothers friends." he explains bitterly. "And my brother was mad on your mum." he laughs.  
"What? The baker?" I gasp.  
Haymitch rolls his eyes at me. "Who else? Keep up sweetheart." he turns to Effie. "I've said hello, now can I go back to my room in peace?"  
Effie nods, smiling apologetically at us.  
"I'll give you a tour." she says.

It takes a couple of weeks for us to settle in. I don't think I'll ever get used to constantly having fresh food whenever I want it, or the beautiful dresses Effie insists I wear.  
My days are spent going for walks into town with Effie and Prim, or reading in the old library.  
It takes two weeks for me to gather up the courage to write to Peeta. I don't know what to write and I would just feel silly writing how I feel. It takes me two hours to finally write something that doesn't make me sound like a fool.

Dear, Peeta,

I am sorry for the delay in me writing to you, you know that I am no good with words.  
How are you? Prim says a prayer for you everynight.  
Thank you for pestering your uncle to take myself and Prim in, we have settled in and Prim is enjoying herself greatly. The country air is doing us both good. Your uncle is a strange man I must say, he spends most of his time either sleeping in his study and arguing with the housekeeper, Effie. Effie is unlike anyone I have ever met. On the very evening we met she told me I looked like a street urchin and that I needed a make over.  
Now she spends an hour every morning curling my hair and forcing me into ridiculous dresses. She is kind though, and takes Prim and I into the village and buys Prim treats.  
Prim loves it here, she has made friends with a young girl from the village, Rue, and she even has a pet cat. She found him flea ridden and starving and begged Haymitch to let her keep it. It's name is Buttercup and it is the ugliest creature I think I have ever saw, it hisses whenever it sees me, I am sure it hates me.  
Have you made any friends?  
I hope my letter reaches you safely and cheers you up, I hope you are able to reply. I have been worrying about you. Do you know when you can come home?  
I miss you,  
Yours,  
Katniss.

"Prim!" I call. "I have a letter to post, would you like to walk to town with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews and follows! Sorry for the confusion earlier today, I accidentally uploaded the latest chapter of my other fic into here. Thanks to everyone who let me know! Enjoy!

"Katniss, wake up! Katniss!" Prim jells, tugging at my arm.

"Go away Prim." I mumble, pulling the duvet over my head. "It's Saturday, Effie says I'm allowed to sleep in."

"Fine." Prim sighs dramatically. "I guess Peeta's letter can wait until later."

I jump up, forgetting all about sleeping in. "What? He replied? Where is it? Let me see, let me see!"

"Calm down!" She laughs, pulling a envelope out of the pocket of her apron. "Read it aloud, I want to hear too!"

I slowly open the envelope, suddenly nervous. What if he has met a girl he likes more than me? What if he has met new friends and doesn't want to talk to me anymore?

"Katniss!" Prim whines. "Hurry up!"

I clear my throat and self consciously start to read;

_My dearest Katniss,_

_You have no idea how happy I am to receive a letter from you! I was worried you had forgotten. _

_I'm so happy you like the countryside, I thought you would like the woods and how green everything is. Ignore everything Effie says, you're perfect just the way you are._

_Say hello to everyone from me and thank Prim. Buttercup the cat must be crazy to hate you._

_It's okay here, I have become good friends with three other boys; Finnick, Thresh and Cato. We play cards most of the time to keep us occupied. _

_I miss sitting with you in the meadow. I saw a beautiful sunset the other night, and all I could think about was how I wish you were there to see it with me. I'm not sure when I can come home to you, but I say a prayer every night that it will be soon. _

_I was upset about having to break my promise, so I have enclosed my cheese bun recipe. Perhaps Prim can help you make some._

_Our sergeant is very strict, so I'm afraid I don't have much time to write, so that is why this is so short._

_Please, please write again, I've read your letter every night before I go to bed._

_Stay safe,_

_Your Peeta_

_x_

_PS: my father wrote to me last week and says your mother often goes into the bakery, and that she is doing well. Thought you would want to know._

Prim sighs. "He's so romantic!"

I am blushing furiously, he reads my letter every night? I see another sheet of paper in the envelope and pull it out. "Here's the recipe."

"Oooh can we go try it out?" Prim begs, jumping in excitement.

"You go ahead, I have to get dressed."

Prim bounds out of the room and I can hear her calling on Effie. I put the Peeta's letter safely back in it's envelope, then hide it deep in my bag. I think about what he wrote about mum. She wrote regularly, a letter each for Prim and I. I never read mine, I wasn't particularly interested in what she had to say. I was glad for Prim's sake that Peeta had mentioned her though.

I dress casually then join Prim and Effie in the kitchen. Even Haymitch has joined them. I feel a pang as I look upon them, they look like a proper little family.

Prim turns round and beams and me, some flour on her cheek. "Finally, Katniss!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no speak. I'm so sorry for the massive delay, I've had the worst writers block for all of my stories. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and alerts, you make my day! This chapter is dedicated to __**Mockingjay Rue **__who left a lovely review today which gave me the boost I needed to continue writing! I hope everyone enjoys, this is kind of a filler. The next chapter is going to be very dramatic! Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_Dear Peeta,_

_Thank you so much for the recipe, Prim made some cheesebuns and although they were not as good as yours, they reminded me of home. So glad you have made friends, I hope one day I can meet them after the war. Thank you for telling me about mother, and thank your father for watching out for her. She writes to Prim regularly._

_It is Prim's birthday next week, Effie is organising a small party for her with some of her friends from the village. I found a nice ribbon at the market for her, it is pink and in my opinion, ridiculous looking. I know she will love it though. _

_It is very quiet here so it's extremely hard to keep up with the latest war news, so please keep your letters regular so I know you are safe. _

_Do you have any stories from where you are? _

_I miss our meadow too._

_Yours,_

_Katniss._

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm glad the cheese buns reminded you of home, I cannot wait for the day we can return together. _

_I have enclosed a small something for Prim's birthday. Tell her I'm sorry that it's not much but I hope she likes it, my friend Finnick found it the other and gave it to me. I hope the party goes well, you should try meeting some friends in the village._

_Finnick is very funny, he has a girlfriend back home who he is always talking about. He says as soon as the war ends he is going home to marry her._

_Cato is rather arrogant, but he seems very loyal and he is very dedicated to the country. You would like Thresh, at first he seemed serious and wouldn't talk to anyone, but now that I have gotten to know him I know that he is very funny and smart; he reminds me of you in some ways._

_Say hello to Haymitch and Effie from me please,_

_Stay safe,_

_Yours always,_

_Peeta_

_x_

His letter arrives the day before Prim's birthday, and as he says, there is a small package inside the envelope wrapped in brown paper. I keep it hidden from Prim, if she knew Peeta had sent her something she would want to open it immediately.

I eat my dinner in silence as Prim chatters about her birthday with Effie, Haymitch refuses to leave his study tonight. He better be sober tomorrow for Prim's party, for some reason she absolutely adores him.

"You should go have a bath Katniss, you have to look nice for tomorrow." Effie says, taking my -still half- full plate of food from me.

I huff under my breath then do as she says.

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up! It's my birthday!" Prim wakes me up at 6am the next morning by jumping on my bed.

I groan and sit up reluctantly. "You've only been a teenager for a couple of hours and you're already a monster!" I tease.

"Hush you! Hurry up and make yourself presentable, everyone's waiting. in the kitchen, it's time for presents!" she jumps off the bed and skips out of the room.

I quickly dress in the blue dress Effie had left at the end of my bed for me, then head to the kitchen.

Prim is sitting at the head of the table, with Haymitch and Effie on either side of her.

"Goodmorning." I say to everyone as I pull a chair out and sit across from Prim. Haymitch glares at me and takes a long drink from his coffee mug.

"Finally Katniss! Can I open my presents now Effie?" Prim begs.

"Of course! Hear you are darling, this is from me." She beams, handing her a brightly wrapped parcel.

Prim carefully unwraps it, then gasps as she pulls a pretty pink dress out. "Thank you so much Effie! I'll wear it today!"

Haymitch coughs and hands an unwrapped book over to Prim. "My mother used to read this to me when I was a boy. Thought you'd like it." He says gruffly.

I squint to read the writing on the cover. _Classic Fairytails_. Prim flings her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Haymitch!"

He pats her back awkwardly and mumbles something under his breath.

I hand over my own present, I haven't wrapped it as it is only small.

"Ooh that's lovely, Katniss! It will go beautifully with your new dress!" Effie claps.

Prim walks round the table to hug and thank me. I hand her the small brown parcel. "Peeta sent this for you."

Prim gasps and runs back to her seat to open it then starts to tear at the paper impatiently. A folded up sheet of paper and something shiny falls out. She picks up the paper and reads aloud;

_"Dear Prim,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you have a brilliant day! Katniss says you are having a party, I wish I could be there to bake you a cake. She also says you have been praying for me, thank you very much, I appreciate it._

_I hope you like your present, I'm sorry it's not much. My friend Finnick found it, at first we thought it was just a normal bird, but my other friend Thresh says it is called a Mockingjay. Apparently they are very lucky, I thought you would like it._

_Enjoy your party,_

_Peeta._

_Ps, please look after your sister for me._

She passes the paper to me after she has finished reading and starts examining the gift. I reread the note several times, when I look up Haymitch is staring at me with a knowing look. He sighs at me and shakes his head.

"Katniss look at my pin!" Prim says, holding into the light.

It does look just like a small bird, but there is something about it that makes it stand out. It is gold, with some faint scratches that makes me wonder where it originally came from. "It's beautiful." I say. A Mockingjay.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Hello! The response to the last chapter was brilliant and really helped encourage me write this so quickly, so thank you! I __**loved **__writing this chapter, I think it could be my favourite yet. I hope you all enjoy! Warning; a lot happens!_

_One week._

Two weeks.

Three weeks.

One month passes with no word from Peeta. Two days after Prim's birthday I had sent a small photograph of all of us to Peeta. Effie had taken the picture on her fancy camera, and Prim insisted I send it. I was sure he would have been ecstatic with it, and would have replied immediately but nothing.

I send a new letter every week, each one just 3 lines long;

_Peeta,  
Where are you?  
Katniss_

I spend the entire month worrying, I cannot eat and my nightmares are filled with images of Peeta surrounded by flames. Prim is beside herself with worry, I know I should be strong for her but I cannot cope with the thought of losing Peeta.

The news comes on a weekday, we are sitting eating dinner in silence when there is a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Effie calls, jumping up. "I ordered some material from the city, hopefully it's finally here."  
I barely listen to her and continue rearranging the potatoes and peas on my plate.  
We hear Effie talking, then after a couple of minutes she returns, followed by a teenage boy in an army uniform. Her face is pale behind her make-up.  
"Haymitch Abernathy?" The boy asks. "I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your nephew."  
I drop my fork on my plate, causing everyone to stare at me. "Peeta?"  
The soldier nods. "Yes, Peeta Mellark. His squad were targeted in a bomb attack. He has been badly injured, he is on a train, with other injured soldiers, here. I was sent to tell you so you can prepare for his arrival."  
A million questions fly through my mind.  
Haymitch follows the soldier out of the kitchen and to the door where they talk in hushed voices. I hear the door shut, then Haymitch returns.  
"Effie can you prepare the guest room on the third floor for Peeta? And Prim go get the bandages and any other first aid stuff from the bathroom." He orders. They immediately run of to do as he says, leaving just the two of us in the room.  
"You should go to bed, Katniss. It'll be a long day tomorrow." He squeezes my arm before turning to leave the room. "He'll be okay sweetheart."

I wake early the next morning, and wonder about feeling useless. I try to help Effie sort the room, but her mindless chatter soon drives me out. It is noon when the small ambulance arrives. Haymitch demands that we all go wait in the drawing room until Peeta is settled, I reluctantly do so, but cannot resist peeking out of the window. All I can see is Haymitch and some nurses. I groan and pace the room nervously.  
"Calm down Katniss." Prim says. "He's safe."  
I nod and sit down, but jump up again less than a minute later. Voices float through the house, the only one I recognise is Haymitch's.

After the longest twenty minutes of my life, Haymitch sticks his head through the door. "Katniss, he wants to see you."  
I practically sprint out of the room and up the stairs.  
"Now Katniss, he's not the same as he was before. Prepare yourself, don't get upset, I don't want you upsetting him." Haymitch warns, before opening the door.  
I nod and take a deep breath then step into the room.

He is lying propped up on some cushions, his face is visibly thinner and he has some cuts, but I can see nothing drastically wrong with him. He still looks like my Peeta.  
Before I can think, I run across the room and into his open arms.  
He hugs me tightly then looks me over. "You've lost weight. Aren't you feeding her?" He asks Haymitch.  
"She was so worried about you she stopped, so blame yourself before blaming me." Haymitch scolds, although there is a small smile on his face. "I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything."  
When he leaves I hug Peeta again. I feel like if I let go I would lose him forever. "I was so worried when you stopped writing me. What happened?"  
"I'm sorry." He apologises. "I wasn't allowed to write back, I loved the picture you sent me though. It gave me hope, thank you."  
"It was Prim's idea." I reply shyly. I want to ask how he is hurt, but I'm worried I'll upset him. "How was your journey."  
"Uncomfortable." Peeta shrugs. "The thought of seeing you again made it easier though."  
I give a small smile. "Are you tired? I could leave you alone if you want."  
"No! Please don't leave. I'm sick of lying around all day!" He groans.  
"We could go for a walk if you like? I suggest. "The grounds are beautiful."  
Peeta's face falls. "Didn't Haymitch tell you what happened?"  
I shake my head, dreading what he will say next.  
"They had to amputate my leg, Katniss."

We sit in silence as I think over what he has said. The amputation itself doesn't bother me, it's the thought of what my poor Peeta has went through.  
"Say something?" Peeta begs.  
"Does it hurt?" I want to kick myself, of course it hurts.  
"Just a tad." He smiles sadly at me. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."  
"No! Not at all!"  
He shakes his head. "Don't worry Katniss, I understand, it's horrible."  
I know I have to reassure him, but I don't know what to do. I'm no good with words.  
"You can go now if you want." Peeta continues.  
There is only one thing I can think of to show him that it doesn't bother me, but I have no idea how to do it. I shut my eyes tightly and fling myself forward then place my lips between his.

"Well, well, well. This must be the famous Miss Everdeen." The door has opened and an unfamiliar man is standing watching us with a smirk on his face.  
Peeta groans, but there is a smile on his face. "Katniss, meet Finnick Odair."

**A/N: Yay Finnick! Yay Everlark kisses! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hello! I'm sorry for the delay, but thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter! How can you not love Everlark kisses and Finnick?! Im not happy with the length of this chapter, so I'll definitely try to make the next chapter longer! Also I got my dvd this week so I've been feeling super emotional and full of everlark feels, so expect lots of updates! I hope you enjoy!_

"Mr Odair." I nod, I'm sure my cheeks are bright red.  
"Please, call me Finnick." He winks at me.  
"If you wish." I reply curtly.  
"What's wrong, Finn?" Peeta asks.  
"I'm starving. Where can I get something to eat around here?"  
"Effie and Prim will probably be in the kitchen, they'll sort you something."  
"Why don't you escort me Katniss? I would love to talk to the girl who's got Peeta here so infatuated." Finnick laughs.  
"Of course." I stand, straightening my dress out.  
"Don't be too long." I can practically hear the smile in Peeta's voice, I cannot meet his eyes.  
"I can't promise anything." Finnick winks as I lead him out of the room.  
"What about the other men on your team?" I ask to break the silence that I am sure he was making deliberately awkward.  
"Both dead." He replies. "Thresh helped me move Peeta away then went back to get Cato just as another bomb hit."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." I say a silent thanks to Thresh for saving my Peeta. "Peeta mentioned you are engaged."  
A huge smile appears on Finnick's face. "Yes, my Annie. I proposed just before I left, the ring was bigger than any of her friends." He says smugly. "I cannot wait to see her again."  
"Why haven't you gone straight home to her?" I ask.  
Finnick's smile vanishes. "I don't want her to see me like this."  
I look him up and down, he doesn't even have any marks on his face. "Why, what's wrong with you?" I ask.  
"Well Ms Everdeen, the doctor seemed to think that I had lost my mind."

We walk in silence to the kitchen.  
"What are their names again?" Finnick asks.  
"The housekeeper is Effie and my little sister is Primrose." I answer.  
He winks at me, then throws the door open and walks into the kitchen.  
Effie and Prim immediately jump from their seats and rush over. "You must be Peeta's friend!" Effie cries.  
"Yes, Finnick Odair at your service ma'am." Finnick grabs her hand and kisses it. "Let me guess, Effie is it?"  
She nods and giggles like a schoolgirl.  
"Pleasure to meet you Effie, might I say that is a beautiful head piece you are wearing." He turns to Prim. "And you must be Primrose."  
"Yes sir, but you can call me Prim." She beams, twirling her hair.  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He grins, causing Effie and Prim to visibly swoon.  
I cannot help but roll my eyes. "Finnick was hungry, could you make him something please Effie?"  
"If it's not too much trouble, I'd be more than happy to cook myself." He yawns pathetically. "I'm not too tired."  
Effie tuts and waves her arms around ridiculously. "I won't hear of it! What type of woman would I be if I let a man of honour cook for himself?!" She grabs his arm and guides him to the table. "Just you sit yourself here, make yourself comfortable. Prim, go pour Mr Odair here a drink of Haymitch's special juice." She orders.  
"You would make a fine wife." Finnick beams, causing Effie to start giggling again.  
"Oh dear, I forgot about poor Peeta!" Effie gasps. "I should go check on him."  
"Why don't you let Katniss go? She seemed to be cheering Peeta up spectacularly." Finnick smirks.  
I glare at him. "I will, why don't you tell Effie all about your fiancee whilst I'm gone?"  
The smirk falls from his face, and Effie shoulders slump.

I walk slowly back to Peeta's room. I do not know how to feel about the kiss, before I had seen Peeta only as a friend, but now I had no idea what to think.  
I knock on his door, then poke my head round. Peeta's face lights up when he sees me. "Can I come in?" I ask.  
"Of course!" He says, making room for me to sit beside him.  
I walk in and join him on the bed. "Finnick is in the kitchen making Effie and Prim wait on him. Not that they're complaining." I tell him.  
He laughs. "He was the exact same in the hospital with the nurses. Drove the other patients crazy."  
"I think we need to talk. About what happened earlier."  
Peeta's face falls. "Do you regret it?"  
I shake my head. "I just don't understand it."  
"Well do you like me?" Peeta asks.  
I nod.  
"Well I like you a lot. I have since we were kids."  
"I don't know what to think though." I whisper.  
"Forget what you think Katniss, what do you feel?"  
I shrug pathetically. "I liked it. The kiss. And when I thought you were dead, that I'd lost you...I didn't know what to do." I bite my lip, I hadn't meant to say as much.  
"Sounds like you like me a lot too, Katniss." Peeta replies, leaning forward.  
I follow his lead and for the second time that day find myself kissing Peeta Mellark.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:_ thank you all for the great reviews!_ _Just want to take a second to plug my new Everlark fic, Happy, I would love if you all read it and let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

"So then I said, but lieutenant, it was in your rucksack all along."  
Laughter fills the kitchen as Finnick tells yet another _'hilarious'_ story.  
"Oh, Finnick you do make me laugh!" Effie trills, dabbing the corner of her eyes with a frilly handkerchief. "You do have the best stories."  
I roll my eyes. I find myself doing that a lot when I'm around Finnick. "Half of them are made up."  
I turn quickly towards the door. Peeta is sitting in a rusty looking wheelchair, with Haymitch standing behind him looking proud of himself.  
"Oh Peeta! It's so good to see you finally out and about!" Effie gushes, jumping up to pour him a cup of tea.  
I walk over to him. "Where did you get the chair?" I ask.  
"Found it in the attic, used to be my grandfathers. I'd forgotten all about." Haymitch replies. "It needs a bit of a clean but it'll do the job."  
"It's brilliant. How do you feel?" I pull a stool over and sit beside Peeta.  
"Better now that I can finally get out of that wretched bedroom, I was sick of the sight of it." Peeta reaches out and takes my hand. "I was wondering if you would want to show me around the grounds, like you said a fortnight ago?"  
I am very aware of everyone's eyes on our entwined hands. I clear my throat and awkwardly remove my hand. "Of course, we can go now whilst it's still warm out."  
I avoid eye contact as I swap places with Haymitch. "Don't bother with the tea Effie, thank you."  
"Right you are dear."  
I back the chair out of the door slowly. As we are leaving Finnick calls, "Be good you two!"

"Was there something wrong with me holding your hand earlier?" Peeta asks as we rest at the edge of the woods, I on the small bench and Peeta in his chair.  
"No, that was fine. I just hadn't told anyone that we were...us."  
"I think Effie was the only one surprised." Peeta laughs. "But we can take it slow and keep it private if you want?"  
"No!" I protest, louder than I had intended. "No. It's better like this. I just can't bear any awkwardness or any of Finnick's jokes."  
"So we can officially be a couple?" Peeta beams. "You don't have to worry about Finn, I'll have a word, he's harmless really."  
I nod, unable to keep the smile of my own face. "Okay then, I guess we're official."  
"If we're official then I think I should be allowed to take you out on a real date. Would you do me the honour of escorting me to dinner tonight?" He asks, smiling hopefully.  
"Do you feel well enough to go into town? I don't want you to strain yourself."  
Peeta rolls his eyes. "Katniss, you worry too much. Please, let me take you out? You have no idea how long I've waited for this."  
"Fine." I sigh, but yet again I cannot keep the smile off my face that Peeta always seems to cause.

"I recommended a fabulous little restaurant to Peeta, obviously things aren't as they used to be since the war started, but it is still marvellous." Effie tells me as she passes me yet another dress to try on. "You have to look the part, it is rather upmarket."  
I grumpily glare at my reflection in the mirror. Effie made me spend the rest of the day with my hair in tight rollers so that my hair now falls in tight curls just past my shoulders, then she spent a torturous half hour painting my face.  
"I think this is the one, don't you?" She nods before waiting to hear my answer. "Yes, this is it."  
I have to admit, it is a beautiful dress and I look good, but I feel ridiculous. The underskirt is uncomfortable and the corset is making each breath I take feel like torture, the less said about the stupid high heels the better.  
"I am just so excited for you Katniss!" She checks her watch then squeals. "Ooh you should be going now! Have fun darling."  
I smile as convincingly as possible, then start the torturous descent to the foyer. Haymitch howls with laughter when he sees me. "You look like a character from Prim's fairytale book."  
"She looks beautiful." Peeta smiles. "As usual."  
I blush and self consciously pat my skirts down. "Shall we be going?"  
"Yes, Haymitch has offered to drive us."  
Haymitch grunts and I suspect Effie offered for him. "Thank you Haymitch." I smile sweetly at him. I do not look like a character from a fairytale.  
Haymitch helps Peeta into the front seat then folds his chair up in the back beside me. We drive the short distance into town silently as Peeta takes in the new surroundings. In no time at all Haymitch stops the car in front of a small restaurant, then jumps out to unfold the wheelchair and helps Peeta into it. "Just get the manager to telephone me when you want to come home. Don't make it too late, I need my beauty sleep." He laughs gruffly. "Enjoy yourselfs."  
We thank him and say our goodbyes, then I push Peeta into the restaurant. The owner is upon us instantly, and I can tell immediately why Effie likes him so much. "Good evening! You must be Effie's friends she told me about! Why, you are much prettier than she let on Katniss! And you must be Peeta, ooh you poor, brave boy. Here, let me show you to your table, only the best for one of the brave men defending our country." He leads us to a candle lit table in the middle of the room, as we pass everyone stares at Peeta and makes sympathetic noises. "Here are your menus, call me when you're ready to order. I'm Caesar by the way."

Peeta grimaces as soon as he walks away. "It's so annoying how everyone fusses over me now."  
I nod sympathetically. "It was the same when my father died." I say without thinking. I never talk about my fathers death.  
I am grateful when Peeta changes the subject and begins looking through the menu. "I don't know what half of these things are." He laughs.  
I open my own menu and nervously look at the prices. "Peeta, this is very ex-"  
"I know what you're about to say," he interrupts, "don't worry, I can afford it."

I'm trying to make sense of the posh sounding foods when I feel Peeta's hand close over my own. I look up and see him staring back at me, looking nervous.  
"I was going to wait until the end of the night but, uh, I can't wait any longer. From the moment I first saw you I've loved you. Although we have not spoken for long, I feel like you know me better than anyone." He clears his throat and I'm about to make a awkward joke to break the tense silence, then he pulls a box out of his trouser pocket. "Katniss Everdeen, will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello again! Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed. I had a lot of people commenting that they thought it was a bit early for Peeta to be proposing, but please remember he's been in love with her since he was little and bear in mind they're in the middle of a war and he's had a near death experience, so I think it's uncertain to him how much more time they have together, so he would want to make the most of it. Hope that's cleared some confusion up! This will be in Peeta's POV as someone suggested. Let me know what you think! Enjoy x_

The silence is unbearable.

I chew on my fingernails and watch her nervously. Her mouth is hanging open. I place the box down in front of her so I can rub my sweaty hands on my trousers.  
"Are you two ready to order?" Caesar appears beside us and put a bowl of bread on the table.  
"Not quite." I stammer.  
"Okay, take as lo- oh my lord! Is that what I think it is?" He shrieks, grabbing the box. "Congratulations! Ooh, you have to make a speech! Wait a minute, I'll make an announcement." He runs off to the bar and starts ringing a bell manically. "Attention everyone!"  
"Katniss, please say something. Will you marry me?" I whisper. Caesar says something that causes everyone to turn and stare at us. "Katniss?"  
Her face has completely drained of colour. She stands up quickly, accidentally knocking over her wine glass. "I'm sorry Peeta, I can't." Without another word she runs out of the restaurant.  
The place goes silent. Caesar walks over looking devastated. "What's wrong? Where's she gone?"  
I shake my head. I do not want to speak. I know if I open my mouth I will start sobbing and make even more of a joke of myself.  
"Do you want me to call Haymitch?" Caesar asks kindly.  
Again I shake my head. "Help me to the door please."  
He nods and grabs the handles of my chair and helps me to the door. I push it open and roll myself outside into the pouring rain.  
"I'm so sorry, Peeta." He says.  
I don't reply, I just push my stupid chair down the street towards the liquor shop.

**Katniss' POV**

The door is locked when I make it back home. I bang on the door until Effie appears.  
"Katniss! What are you doing home so early? Where's Peeta?"  
I barge past her and run up the stairs to my bedroom. I fling myself onto my bed and burrow into the covers, ignoring my sopping wet hair and clothes.  
Everything was going so well, why did he have to ruin it? Marriage ruined everything. After father died mother became a complete shadow of her old self. Mrs Mellark turned into a bitter old woman. It changed people, made them weak. I never want to have to depend on anyone.  
There's a soft knock at the door, followed by a loud banging.  
"Katniss?" Prim calls gently. "Can I come in?"  
"Not now, I want to be alone." I yell.  
The door flies open and Haymitch storms in, followed by a terrified looking Prim. "I told you I want to be alone!"  
"I don't care what you want! Haymitch shouts. "Where's my nephew?"  
"What happened, Katniss?" Prim asks.  
"He proposed." I sniff, trying to stop myself from crying.  
"And you ran out on him. I phoned the restaurant." Haymitch glares at me.  
"It's too soon, and Caesar made a big fuss and everyone was staring." The tears have started to fall.  
"So you thought you'd run out and leave him alone in his wheelchair, not able to get home. I knew this was a bad idea, he's too good for you."  
"I thought he would phone you! He's probably on his way back now!" I yell back defensively, although it sounds rather pathetic.  
"He better be, if he's hurt I swear-" He shakes his head furiously then storms out. "I'm going to take the car out and look for him."  
We listen to him thud down the stairs and call on Finnick. "Oh Katniss, are you alright?" Prim runs over and puts her skinny arms around me. "I've never seen you so upset."  
I shake my head and wipe my nose on my sleeve. "He's right, he is too good. He's kind and sweet and brave, I'm horrible." I sob.  
Prim tilts my head up and forces me to look her in the eye. "Don't you dare say that. You're brave, selfless and although you act all scary and tough you have the kindest heart." She takes my hand and makes me stand up. "Come on, we have to get you changed into dry clothes. I'll ask Effie to make some tea."  
She goes over to my chest of drawers and grabs a pair of pyjamas and a jumper then flings it to me. "Get dressed then come downstairs for your tea." She orders.

After I have dressed I go to the bathroom and wipe off the make-up that survived the rain and tears. Once I look human again I follow Prim's orders and go down to the kitchen where I find Effie and Prim whispering to each other. They go silent when they see me.  
"Katniss dear! Sit yourself down and have some of this." She hands me a mug with a sympathetic smile. "Prim asked for tea but in times like this I think hot chocolate is in order."  
I look questioningly at the brown liquid.  
"Trust me, you will love it. Peeta tried it for the first time yesterday and he- oh." Effie goes quiet and nervously fiddles with the sleeve of her nightdress.  
We sit in silence as Prim braids my hair back off of my face. The hot chocolate is good.  
I begin to panic as the clock rings, indicating an hour has passed. It must have only taken me twenty minutes to run home.  
"There must be traffic." Effie says.  
"At this time of night?" I shake my head.  
We lapse into silence once more.

A half hour passes before we hear the engine outside the house. A further five minutes passes before the door opens. We all run into the foyer.  
"Oh my! Is he okay?" Effie shrieks. "What happened?"  
Finnick is carrying a unconscious Peeta in his arms as Haymitch struggles with his wheelchair which now has a wheel missing. "Found him at the side of the road, passed out in the mud, a bottle of vodka in his hand. Can you take him to his room please Finnick? Good lad. Effie fill the tub up please? He's filthy." Haymitch orders.  
"I'll wash him." I say, turning to follow Effie into the kitchen.  
"No, you go to bed." Haymitch shakes his head at me. "You've done enough."  
I'm about to argue, but Prim just puts her arm around me and leads me to my room. "Come on Katniss, you should get some sleep."

_A/N: *hides* don't hate me! I realise this was kind of OOC but I hope you liked it anyway. Review! _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Hello! I'm so sorry about the massive gap in updates, I've been super busy with a school and lacking inspiration. I'm back now though, and I promise my updates will be a lot more consistent. Hope you enjoy this!_

The next month passes by unbearably slow.

Effie constantly bugs me to talk to Peeta and says that I'm being unreasonable but I continue to avoid him. I spend the majority of my time in the woods now, enjoying the freedom and fresh air, until one day Haymitch corners me at the side of the woods.

"You're going to need to stop avoiding him one day you know." He says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply stubbornly.

"Don't play stupid with me. That boy is –for some strange reason- cut up on you, he's devastated that you're ignoring him. He thinks you hate him."

"Well that's just stupid." I mutter.

"Is it? You've not spoken to him in a month." Haymitch rubs his brow, looking exhausted. "Come on Katniss, do the right thing."

I shrug and mumble something about seeing what I could do, and then run back to the house. I hide out in my bedroom for an hour and try to think of something appropriate to say.

_Sorry I left you alone in a restaurant after you proposed to me, don't feel to bad about it._

_Sorry I turned you down and you got drunk then passed out at the side of the road._

In the end I give up on trying to prepare and just walk to his room. I knock softly on the door, then wait. There is no reply, so I slowly open the door and walk in. He is lying fast asleep. I know I should turn back, and I go to, but then something stops me. I tiptoe across the room and sit down on the bed beside him. He has no shirt on and his covers just cover his chest. His arms are clenched around his body tightly and I can see he is obviously shaking. He whimpers slightly. My hand reaches out on its own accord and smoothes some of his hair out of his face. He sighs and is whole body visibly relaxes.

I stay like this for the next couple of minutes, the room silent except from Peeta's soft breathing. I take the opportunity to look at his face close up. His eyelashes are so long it's a wonder that they don't get tangled when he blinks. There is some stubble along his jawline, but it's so light it's hard to see. He really is beautiful.

"Katniss."

I jump when I hear my name, worried that I've been discovered. I haven't, it's just Peeta talking in his sleep. He repeats my name and sighs, a small smile on his lips. I feel guilty for watching him like this, like I'm intruding. I reluctantly stand, slowly lifting my hand. The moment my hand leaves his head, Peeta's eyes open.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" he blinks, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, I came to talk but you were sleeping so I-" I avoid eye contact with him. He sits upright and his covers fall down so I can see even more of his chest. He's toned, more so than I would have guessed, and covered in scars and burns.

He sees where I'm staring and yanks the covers back up quickly, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry. How long have you been sitting?"

"Not long. You were having a nightmare and then you said-" I groan, _why did I have to say that?_

"Oh." His face goes slightly pink, I know he realises he must have mentioned me. "I have a lot of nightmares."

"Me too." I confess to make him feel better, and it's true. Every night I see Gale's house in ruins, Peeta and even Finnick running through some foreign land or mother lying motionless in our old house.

"Maybe we could fight through them together." Peeta says. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

I nod. "I wanted to apologise. About that night. I shouldn't have left you."

"No Katniss, I'm the one who should be apologising. I completely overreacted and I'm so sorry that I put you in that position." He looks genuinely ashamed and I feel a pang of regret, it should be so easy to love this boy. I really don't deserve him. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course." I sit back down beside him.

"I've missed you Katniss," he says. The last month has been so dull, there is only so much of Haymitch and Finnick I can take."

"Pfft, try being around Effie constantly!"

Peeta laughs, and for the first time in a month, I do too.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hello! Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted, you all make my day. If anyone has any questions feel free to send me a message on tumblr, I'm always online so I'll definitely reply. My URL is __**capitolexpectations. **__Enjoy!_

A week passes and we spend the majority of our time together. Peeta seems to have completely forgiven me and doesn't push for anything more than I'm comfortable with. We haven't kissed since the proposal and he insists that's okay, but I find myself wanting more.

It's Saturday morning and I'm sitting in the kitchen with Effie and Prim eating some vile oatmeal while I listen to Effie hark on about a new dress shop that was opening in town.

"My good friend Plutarch Heavensbee- he owns the post office- says it's an American opening it. Can you imagine! He says the clothes are fabulous." The smile drops from her face and she looks thoroughly sorry for herself. "Such a pity that we don't have anywhere to where them to. Wars are such a sorry affair, so unfair that we're cooped up like chickens with no one thinking about us."

I ignore her and continue trying to eat my less than appetising breakfast, whilst Prim at least attempts to continue the conversation. She is saved when Finnick walks in the door, wearing his army uniform and with a travel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Off somewhere, dear?" Effie asks.

"Alas Effie dearest, it's time I go back home to my girl. I know she'll be missing me." He winks. "I bought a train ticket yesterday."

"But are you ready to leave? Have you spoken to Haymitch and Peeta?"

"Been ready since I arrived, all I was here for was to look after Peeta, and now this one has come to her senses," he prods my shoulder and I glower at him. "I think my work here is done."

Effie sniffs. "Oh Finnick, I will miss you!"

"I know, the house will be unbearably dull when I leave." He laughs. "But I will write, and maybe I'll come visit again with my Annie."

Effie pulls him into a hug, with tears streaming down her face. He hugs Prim and then stares at me.

I make a big show of slowly standing up and rolling my eyes before I hug him.

"I knew she loved me really!" He says, hugging me tightly.

"Yes, even though you're ridiculously shallow and you have the worst jokes, I've somehow grown quite fond of you." I tease.

He checks his watch and gives Effie another quick hug. "I better be off. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. I demand as soon as this wretched war is over we have a good old knees up!"

We all agree and walk him to the door.

"Isn't Haymitch driving you to the station?" I ask.

"No, he's busy." He replies, looking uncomfortable. "I could use some fresh air."

After yet another hugging session he finally walks off down the path.

Prim takes Effie into the drawing room to give her a glass of sherry to calm herself down and I go up to see Peeta. I expect him to be upset but when I walk in he beams at me.

"Good morning!" He says, making space in his bed for me to sit with him. "I was just going to come get some breakfast. Got a big day ahead of me, Finnick said he would help me walk with a cane."

"What?" I say.

"I don't like just being stuck in the chair so Finnick said he would he'll me. Is something wrong with that?" He asks, looking confused.

"He said he told you."

"Told me what? You're confusing me Katniss."

"Finnick just left. He says he was going home to live with Annie." I explain. I don't understand why Finnick wouldn't tell him.

Peeta groans and moves into his wheelchair quickly. "Go get Haymitch."

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Please Katniss, just go get Haymitch." Peeta repeats, rolling his chair to the door.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I say, blocking his exit.

Peeta sighs. "Annie's dead, Katniss. She was killed in an explosion. Finnick can't accept it, he seems to think if he goes home then she will live."

I move from the door and let Peeta pass me. I hear him yelling on Haymitch.

I hear Finnick's voice in my head; _"Well Ms Everdeen, the doctor seemed to think that I had lost my mind."_


End file.
